1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying search screen information in order to display a search result processed by an information processing apparatus, a search screen information processing system, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, information processing apparatus such as computers or the like operate in the following manner in a search mode. When the user of a computer enters a search condition through an input device such as a keyboard or a mouse, the computer performs a search process based on the entered search condition, and displays a search result on a display device.
For example, a CTP (Computer To Plate) system for producing printing plates controls a printing device in order to produce a print based on printing conditions that are established by a computer. The computer stores a plurality of printing conditions for generating detailed printing instructions, and the user of the computer searches for and establishes a desired printing condition in the computer (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-206553, for example). More specifically, if the user enters certain information (search content information) into the computer, the computer searches for a printing condition based on the entered information, and displays the obtained printing condition as a search result. The term “enter” as used herein refers to not only entering contents of search conditions (search content information), but also to selecting search content information that has already been stored.
Although not disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-206553, it is customary to store, in a computer, a plurality of pieces of imposition template information with which a plurality of printing conditions are associated, and to search for a desired one of the stored pieces of imposition template information. The term “imposition template” refers to fixed information for guiding (applying) an imposition of print contents (jobs) produced by the user, and further includes information concerning printing conditions that cover a printing press, a plate size, a sheet size, etc. In other words, if the user selects a desired imposition template, the corresponding printing conditions are selected simultaneously therewith.